


The Princess and The Pauper

by DarkPuddlesofInk



Category: Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004), Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Inspired by Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004), Kairi is Eraqus's daughter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Princess and the Pauper AU, Riku and Namine are cats, Royal Kairi, Royal Roxas, Sokai, Wayward trio, Xehanort Being an Asshole (Kingdom Hearts), Xehanort and Eraqus are related, Xemnas and Ansem are related, onesided Xemnas/Aqua, rokushi - Freeform, sing a long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPuddlesofInk/pseuds/DarkPuddlesofInk
Summary: KH: Princess and the Pauper.Long ago two identical girls were born, a princess and a pauper. Now with an unknown force threating to take over the kingdom, Princess Kairi has to choose between her freedom and her people. Meanwhile with the help of Sora, Xion has to convince the King that she's the princes in order to find the reason for the princess's disappearance.
Relationships: Ansem Seeker of Darkness | Xehanort's Heartless & Xemnas, Axel & Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Eraqus & Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas & Sora & Ventus & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Sora & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue

Long ago there was a kingdom high on the mountain tops bathed by the Light. The kingdom was recovering from a terrible war that took a toll on the kingdom. That's when the King fell in love with a Princess of the neighboring Kingdom of Departure. The two quickly did everything they could to save both kingdoms. In the end it was their love that merged the two kingdoms and stopped the war.

Not long after the war ended the two were wed and the Queen soon gave birth to a baby boy. They named him Eraqus. But there was still trouble within the new Kingdom. The people were still suffering from the effects of the war.

One day the King and Queen were out surveying a small town with the young Prince when the Prince disappeared. The King and Queen did everything they could to find him and once they did; they were amazed. The small Prince made a new friend. A young orphan boy with silver hair had been looking over the Prince until the Prince could be found. Grateful that their son was alive and still shocked at the orphan boy's situation, the King and Queen adopted the boy and raised him as their own.

Years passes as Eraqus and Xehanort grew up together. Eraqus grew up to be a noble young gentleman with his brother Xehanort by his side, nothing could stop him. But not everything was as it seemed. Growing up Xehanort had grown to resent Eraqus for being heir to the throne. They may be brothers, but they were certainly not equals. One day in an act of defiance Xehanort disowned himself from the King and Queen during Eraqus' coronation ceremony and vowed not to return until he was worthy of the crown.

Broken by his brother's betrayal King Eraqus drove his energy into ruling his kingdom. The young King grew into a man that ruled his kingdom with grace and dignity. During one of his visits to outskirts of the kingdom, he met a noble woman in charge of an orphanage. There he met three orphan siblings.

Eraqus had taken a liking to the oldest sibling, a boy who was as strong and as stead as the rock they stood on. But he wasn't cruel, Eraqus wasn't going to adopt just the boy and rip him away from his siblings. So together with the Noble Woman, he devised a plan to taken in the siblings and train them as his person guards. The Noble Woman was overjoyed at the King's actions and quickly found herself falling for him and the Eraqus felt the same way.

Eraqus soon took her as his Queen. The whole kingdom cheered. Then a few months later, Xehanort returned with two young sons. Though they were no longer brothers, Eraqus took pity on the man and let him in the castle. While the two never reconciled, they put aside their differences for the good of the Kingdom.

Little did Eraqus know what the future had in store for him.

* * *

Long ago in a kingdom bathed by the light something amazing happened. At the very same moment two identical baby girls were born. One, a baby princess. King Eraqus and his wife were overjoyed. They would make sure that Princess Kairi would have only the best. The second baby girl was named Xion. Her parents loved her every bit as the King and Queen loved the princess. But they were so poor, how would they provide for their baby girl?

Years passed and Kairi learned her royal duties. While Xion worked long and hard as seamstress for the spiteful Madame Elrena. With lives so different, it's no wonder the two never met. Yet destiny had plans for the two girls. It was only a matter of time.


	2. Once upon a time...

It all started in the Royal Mines where the gold had run out. The widower King was shocked. The kingdom was bankrupt. He could not fathom on how he'd provide for his kingdom, his people. It was moments like these were he wished he could call on his royal advisor as well as his brother, Xehanort. But Xehanort was off on an extended business trip. While there was bad blood between the two, Xehanort still gave Eraqus when it came to the kingdom.

There had to be something he could do. Then he had an idea. He remembered his guards talking about a Prince in a nearby kingdom who was searching for a bride. The boy was almost of age to become King and was almost the same age as his Kairi.

A prince from a strong kingdom who was looking for a bride.

He fetched his most trusted guards and had them send the word to the prince.

-x-

"We have exactly 20 minutes for your gown fitting. After this we have the next half an hour to practice your speech with the Radian Garden Historical Committee. A picky bunch, dreadful. So, this speech must be perfect. Afterward, you have your lessons. Geography, mathematics…" Said a tall man with platinum-blond hair as he read off a never-ending to-do list.

He looked at the princess in front of him who looked bored out of her mind as the maids fitted her wedding gown. He raised an eyebrow at her and feigned a cough.

The princess blinked her bright violet eyes back to reality. "Huh? Did you say something Even?"

Even merely sighed. He pitted the princess, he truly did. She was too free spirted to be tied down by an arranged marriage. But she was a princess, her duties came first. "I said don't move. You're making the maids' jobs harder. You have a speech to prepare, remember."

Kairi's eyes gave a quick flash of disappointment. "Of course, Even."

Even watched as the maids transformed the princess into a beautiful bride. Still Even couldn't help but to frown as the maids pinned Kairi's long red hair back. She may be a beautiful bride, but Kairi was certainly not a blushing bride.

Kairi took a deep breath as she looked at herself in the mirror.

_'All my life, all I ever wanted is to have one day just for me.'_

There was a soft purr near her feet. She looked down to see her cat staring back at her. Kairi smiled as the cat brushed up against her legs.

"Thanks, Namine."

-x-

Xion hummed to herself as she cut the fabric in her hands. There was song that kept playing inside her heart.

_"All my life I always wanted to have one day for myself. Not waking up with a pile of work on every shelf."_ She sang to herself quietly as she worked.

There was a soft gasp behind her followed by a harsh whisper. "Madame Elrena!"

Xion felt herself being jerked forwards until she was face to face with her own- her employer.

Elrena sneered at Xion. "I didn't realize I was running a karaoke joint."

"More like a debtor's prison." Xion muttered under her breath.

Elrena released Xion and laughed, "Run that smart-mouth all you want. You'll be working for me for the next 30 years."

"But I already paid off more than half my debt!" Xion argued.

"Ah-ah, there's an interest to that debt, isn't there? Maybe your parents should have that of that before they borrowed so much from me."

"They did it to feed me."

Elrena shrugged unapologetically, "Their mistake." With that she left Xion and Olette behind.

Xion rubbed her arm as Elrena left. _'What would it be like to be free'_

-x-

_"What would it be like to be free."_ Kairi sang to the napping kitty in her lap.

The white cat yawned as she felt Kairi petting her. Kairi smiled as she looked down her balcony at the garden below.

She watched attentively as the stable boy exercised some of the castle's resident animals. Her heart fluttered a bit as Sora engaged in a game of tug-o-war with her father's dog.

'Sora…' His name just came up in her mind. _'Free to fly, free to marry who I choose.'_

Kairi didn't bother to look away as she heard the door to her room open. She heard her father walking up behind her. She loved her father but that didn't mean she wanted to see his guilt-ridden face.

"My dear, I'm so sorry." He started. Maybe he knew about her feelings for Sora, she didn't know. "But as you know, it is vital you marry the Prince of the Twilight Kingdom. It is the only way to save our people."

Kairi smiled sadly. "I know papa, it's my duty."

A maid entered the room with wrapped box. She presented it to Kairi before leaving.

King Eraqus attempted to lighten up the mood, "Another engagement gift, how lovely."

Kairi smiled politely at her father. _'You would think I am so lucky that I have so many things.'_ She tried not to look disgusted as she opened the gift. Another empty gesture in her opinion. _'Now I'm realizing that every present comes with strings.'_

-x-

The fabric glittered a sense of approval as Xion finished stitching the hem together. Every day was the same boring routine. Everyday had the same outcome. It was grueling work; most people would have given on dreaming at this point, but not Xion. She continued to sing through it all.

_"Though I know I have so little, my determination's strong. People will gather around the world to hear my song."_

Olette couldn't help but to be proud of her friend. Madame Elrena was incredibly harsh on her yet Xion

mean somehow managed to stay positive throughout it all. It was inspiring. One day Olette knew Xion would make it out of her debt. One day Xion will take in bow in front of hundreds as they cheer her name. One day Olette will be there as Xion's dreams come true.

"Xion, take me with you."

Xion stopped for a moment, "Olette?"

"When you get out of here, can I come along?"

Xion stopped and thought for a moment, "Let's finish these dresses, and then we'll blow this shop together!"

* * *

The sun had long gone down, and all the miners had left the mine hours ago. But that doesn't the mine was empty. The sounds of axe hitting rocks rang deep within the mine. Two men worked tirelessly on mining any leftover lux that was overlooking by the workers.

"Xenmas look at this." One of the men said as he held out a piece of gold.

The other man carefully inspected the rock his brother handed him. "It's hard to tell if the King's miners are fools or if the mine is finally running out of gold. Father will be pleased either way."

Ansem nodded in agreement, but before he could say anything, he was alerted to the sound of approaching footsteps.

The two silver-haired brothers tightened their grip on their tools, ready to attack the intruder

"Why, hello boys."

Both men dropped their weapons, "Father!"

Xehanort looked at his sons with a wicked grin. Their obedience was always his favorite sight, he just couldn't resist dropping by early.

"Father, you're back early. I assume business was good as usual."

There was a bark near Xehanort's boots, a dark-haired dog with golden eyes glared at the brothers.

Xenmas glared back at the dog. "Vanitas." Xenmas handed over the gold to his father. "The last of the gold. The Royal mine now runs dry. Just as you ordered, Father."

Xehanort snatched the gold greedily. "At last, it's all mine. All the kingdom's gold finally all mine. When that fool Eraqus sees our wealth, he'll have no other choice than to hand his princess and his kingdom to us!"

Xehanort tucked the gold into his pocket before turning to his sons. "Soon we'll be hailed as the saviors of this pathetic kingdom. We'll have the princess, the power and the crown all within our grasp!"

Ansem bit his lip nervously. "Father, there have been certain…developments recently."

Xehanort raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be, Ansem?"

Ansem cleared his throat before speaking, "It seems King Eraqus intends to marry off Princess Kairi to the future King of Twilight Town next week. We intercepted the King's messengers on their way to deliver the message."

"What?! Eraqus that fool! How dare he make such decisions without notifying me?! Who does he think he is?!" Xehanort growled.

"The King," Xenmas replied dryly, not once flinching at the way Xehanort turned his gaze on him.

"Watch your mouth boy." He warned.

Xenmas simply shrugged, "Well it true. You are not the one with the crown, Eraqus is. He's the one with the power, the scepter, the castle, the- "

"ENOUGH!" Xehanort shouted. "This! This…!" He took a deep breath, " _This is just a temporary setback. Eraqus thinks he has out bested me, but all he's done is delay the inevitable_." He looked back at his sons and placed his hand on each of their shoulders.

_"Suppose the princess goes missing? What other choice will the Prince have but to cancel the wedding." Xehanort started, "Poor Eraqus will be overjoyed once we return his precious princess back to him. He'll be so grateful that idiot will hand over the princess to us. How can we refuse?"_

Ansem and Xenmas smirked at their father's plan.

_"After the wedding, one of you wear the crown and the kingdom will be ours to rule. We'll rise to power and the throne. Then that pesky princess can kiss your shoes. We'll take what's rightfully ours, so tell me. How can we refuse?"_

Xehanort let out a menacingly laugh. "It's a thankless job…. But how can I refuse?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wont you sing along~ Jkjk   
> So I found my old Ifunny, and I found a couple of short oneshots I had planned do make way back in the day. Including a few gravity falls ones. Might rewrite those one upload them here. Depending how those do, I might post them on my FF as well as this one. 
> 
> Anyways, if you liked this so far dont forget to leave a kuddos or a comment for feedback. Thanks


	3. Day of Fate

Namine let her long fluffy tail hang lazily over the lavish sofa. The sunbathe her in its warm rays as she rested her eyes. It was one of those rare days were her Kairi wasn't swamped with her royal duties, leaving Namine time to take a quiet cat nap.

Or so she thought.

"Enjoy it while you can, because that spot won't be yours much longer."

Namine opened her eyes towards the source of the newcomer. Her narrowed as a large black dog approached her. "Dreaming out loud again, Vanitas?"

Vanitas sneered, "Let's just say my master has big plans coming your way. Soon everything that belongs to him will belong to me."

Vanitas barked at Namine as he began to chase her around Kairi's room. Namine took of with a yelp of fear as she ran.

The white cat leapt up onto Kairi's desktop. Vanitas ran after her, but he was too fast to stop in time. Vanitas ran full force into the edge of the desk. The dog stumbled back in pain.

Namine winced in sympathy, well as much sympathy for the thing that just tried to attack her. "Me-ouch, lose a tooth there Vani?"

Vanitas's eyes widen in panic, he ran as quick as he ran towards the nearest mirror. He turned and turned until he spotted the shiny crystal tooth in mouth. He looked back at Namine, "You. Run. NOW!"

And the chase began all over again.

* * *

Two young men stare out the window as their carriage approached the Radiant Garden Kingdom.

The man presses his lips together, as if in deep thought. He turns to the other passenger. "Prince Roxas, let me introduce myself. I am the Ambassador Ienzo, here on behalf by the King. Now are you sure you want to do this."

The young prince looked up the Ambassador with a tired smile. "Yeah, I do."

Before the two men knew it there was a knocking noise outside the carriage. A tall red-haired man opened the door. "Your disguise."

Roxas took the clothes from the man. "Thanks Axel."

Ienzo raised his eyebrow at the newcomer, "My Lord who is this?"

The redhead laughed, "The name's Axel, personal guard to the future King and the actual Ambassador of the Twilight Kingdom. Got it memorized."

Ienzo just nodded, this was going to be interesting.

* * *

Kairi looked at the seashell in her hand, its soft colors gave a sense of safety. As carefully as she could Kairi ran a needle through the inner part of the shell, connecting it with four other shells creating a star shaped charm. Kairi smiled proudly at her work.

'I did it, I actually did it!'

"Uh Kairi?" A voice called out behind her.

"Sora? SORA! Look, remember those seashells you gave me. I made a good-luck charm from them, just like the ones in the book." Kairi did her best to conceal the warm feeling on her face. "Here."

Kairi tried to ignore the fluttering in her chest as Sora took the charm. He was just so bright and cute, why did she have to be princess?

Sora smiled, "Just like the ones back home. Impressive your Highness."

Your Highness? Kairi frowned at those words, "Highness? Sora, it's just me. Kairi. You know that."

Sora looked away for a moment.

"Sora?"

He sighed a bit too heavily, "Your father sent me, the Ambassador from Twilight is here with a few gifts… for you."

Kairi could feel her heart sink. So that's why Sora was acting weird. "They're here already? But I could have sworn we had more time."

-x-

Roxas followed Ienzo to the throne room to where the King was waiting.

The King, he learned was a benevolent King, but Roxas knew the Kingdom's history. The two scars on the King's face were proof he was ready to protect his people. The sign of a good leader.

There was a nudge at his side. Axel stood behind Roxas with a box in his hand. "Rox, don't forget this." He whispered.

Roxas nodded and took the box before presenting it to the King. "On behalf of Prince Roxas… uh I-I present this engagement gift."

He could help but to let out a sigh of relief as the King took the gift looking pleased.

"Thank you, ambassador. I'm sure my daughter will be pleased."

Ienzo fidgeted it bit. "If I may, Sir. Has there been a date confirmed for the wedding?"

Eraqus looked down at the box in his hand, he could already see his Kairi looking beautiful in the topaz necklace. "Will a week from today do?"

The whole room gasped; everyone knew the wedding was to be soon. But a week?

Xehanort grimaced, "A week? Are you sure that's wise, Eraqus?"

The King just nodded firmly, "Of course Xehanort. I see no reason as to why we should hold the wedding at a later date."

The tension in the room was beginning to feel heavy. Ienzo just coughed awkwardly, "I'll huh- I'll send for Prince Roxas, so he may able to meet the Princess."

With that he led Roxas and Axel to their rooms as soon as he could.

Roxas couldn't help to gaze upon a portrait of the Princess that stood tall in the halls. The was a strange feeling in his stomach, 'This is the right thing,' He told himself.

-x-

Kairi made her way past Sora and towards her balcony. She could hear the sound laughter as a few of the castle's kitchen boys were play sparring below.

"What's it like to be free? To be happy… Hey Sora, what do you think of the Prince." Kairi asked.

Sora pouted a bit. "Probably a stupid uptight jerk." He blurted out without thinking.

Kairi couldn't help but to chuckle a bit. Being around Sora just made her feel so at ease.

Sora must have heard her. "Ah I mean, uh. Knowing your dad, he probably picked the best, and I mean the best suitor for you." There was a slight bush dusting Sora's cheek.

Smiling came a bit easier for her with Sora around. "I know it's the right thing to marry him, but sometimes I wish- well…"

"Did you know Prince Roxas can sing? He can also play like 3 different instruments. I also heard a rumor that he's stupidly strong. But that's probably just a rumor though." Sora commented. He looked back at Kairi; his heart broke a bit seeing her so torn. He'd do anything just to make her smile.

Sora forced a smile; he knew what he was about to do was going to come back and bite him in the future. "Hey Kairi? You should go get your cape."

"My cape?"

* * *

The village was bustling with activity as the common folk went along their normal routine. The only notable difference was the lavish carriage that stopped near the square.

Sora took a deep breath as he took in the various scents of the town. It felt like home. Most importantly it was change of scenery. He felt someone grip his arm. Kairi peeked behind him with excitement.

"Sora look! Isn't this amazing! I've never been this far from the castle walls like this before."

Sora just watched as Kairi's face light up underneath her cape. That's how now he knew what he was doing was worth it.

He turned back at the carriage. "Donald! Goofy!"

There were a few barks followed an irritated quack. A large dog peek from the front of the carriage, not too far behind it a duck with a blue hat continued to quack.

Sora smiled sheepishly. "Don't worry Donald, I'll make sure she's safe. You and Goofy just stay here and watch the carriage."

Kairi giggled a bit. "I still can't believe you understand them."

Sora just shrugged, "I still can't believe your dad hasn't fired me or called me crazy!" He laughed, "Come on, I wanna show you around."

Kairi nodded eagerly and turned to cart, "Come on, Namine."

And so, the Princess and the Stable boy went off into the city.

-x-

Xion counted down the minutes before Madame Elrena left for her meeting with a potential client. It would give her just enough to earn extra money at the town square. The sooner she paid off her parent's debt the better.

There was a padding noise underneath here table. A silver cat with bright turquoise eyes looked up at her impatiently.

"Riku? Is it time already?"

The silver cat just stared at her.

Xion reached over and picked up the cat, "Come on, the sooner we leave the sooner we'll get back before Elrena."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PatP will update every Friday or Saturday.  
> KTT will update... I'm thinking either Tuesday or Wednesday
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment or kuddos, or not thats fine too.


	4. New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized = Singing   
> Underlined italicized = multiple people singing at the same time

" _Like a bird that flies in the morning light. Or a butterfly in the spring. When your spirits rides on the_ _wings of hope, you'll find your wings."_

The sound of song filled the open air, drawing people ever closer to the source of the song. There standing in front of a well was a young woman with black hair that reached her lower back. People came from all around the square to hear her voice. A strange grey cat sat in front of a cup that was beginning to fill up.

" _For you're always free to begin again. And you're always free to believe. When you find your place that your heart belongs- "_

"What do you think you're doing?"

Xion was suddenly face to face with piercing cyan eyes. "Madame Elrena?!"

The blonde haired sneered as she reached over the cat and yanked the cup from his paws, completely impassive to his barking. Xion bit down on her tongue as Elrena counted the munny in her hands.

"Not bad for a nobody," Elrena commented, "But you'll have to do a lot better than pitiful performance if you ever want pay off your debt." She tossed the now empty cup behind her. "Get back to work."

Xion stiffened up her upper lip as she bent over to pick up her empty cup. A fair hand reached over and placed a golden coin inside,

"What a beautiful song." A soft voice said.

Xion looked up to see the kind stranger. "Thanks. My mom taught it… to… me…" She gasped, in front of her was a young woman in a very familiar dark pink gown. But that wasn't what surprised Xion, what surprised Xion was the woman's face.

"Woah."

Both girls removed their capes. The other girl smiled. "We could be sisters." And they very well could be, except for one very subtle difference. Unlike Xion's long raven hair, the other girl had red hair that reached just past her shoulders.

"What's your name?" They both asked at the same time.

Xion giggled, "You first."

The red-haired girl smiled sheepishly, "Well, my name is Kairi."

Why did that name sound so familiar to Xion? "Kairi? You have the name as the princess."

Kairi gave an apologetic grin. "Well…"

"Oh, OH!" Well now Xion knew who this girl was. "I'm Xion, Your Highness. Aren't you supposed to be inside the castle?"

Xion could see Kairi deflate a little, "I'm savoring my first and last taste of freedom before getting married next week… to a total stranger!"

Oh, right first-class problems. Xion chuckled a bit, "At least you're not an indentured servant."

Kairi's face twisted in confusion. "Indentured servant?"

The princess doesn't even know what an indentured servant was. There had to be an easier way to explain her situation. That's when she realized,

" _If I'd like to have my breakfast hot, Elrena will make me pay. And I have to fetch my eggs myself and the barn's a mile away. It'd cold and wet and still I get an omelet on my plate, but in my head I'm back in bed snuggled up and sleeping late."_

Kairi couldn't help but to be a bit surprised. "Really?"

Xion nodded, "Really, but it's alright. I mean, I'm used to it. And you?"

Kairi bit her lip, "Well…"

"Well?" Xion pressed.

" _If I want some eggs, I ring the bell and the maid comes running in. And serves them on a silver tray and she brings a cookie tin. And while I eat, she rubs my feet and strolling minstrels play. But I'd rather be in my library reading history books all day."_

Maybe they weren't so different after all. While their lives were as different as night and day, they both wanted the same thing. Freedom. Xion's face brightened up. " _I'm just like you."_

"You are?"

" _You're just like me. There's somewhere else we'd rather be. Somewhere that's ours, somewhere that dreams come true. You'd never think it was so, but now I've met you and I know. It's plain as day,_ _sure as the sky is blue that I am a girl like you."_

Kairi gasped in awe, "So! You're a singer."

Xion laughed softly, "More like a prisoner at Elrena's penitentiary. Uh, I mean Foudre."

A spark of recognition flashed in Kairi's eyes, "Elrena's Foudre? Oh, I know that place. Their dresses are the best!"

"I made the one you're wearing." Xion added in smugingly.

Kairi twirled in her dark pink dress. "You made this? It's my favorite. The design looks so complicated!"

"Oh, but it isn't, really… _First I choose a fabric from the rack and pin the pattern down. And I stitch it in the front and back and it turns into a gown!"_ Xion sang.

" _I wear the gown, without my crown and dance around room- "_

" _And imagine life without the strife of an unfamiliar groom_ _."_

Kairi felt a weight being lifted off her shoulder. Who knew just talking to someone was so therapeutic? Still…" But I'd never let my father know. I wouldn't want to disappoint him."

Xion offered a sympathetic smile, "I understand."

" _I'm just like you."_

" _I think that's true."_

" _You're just like me."_

" _Yes, I can see."_

" _We take responsibility."_ The two girls danced happily in the square.

" _We carry through."_

" _We carry through."_

" _Do what we need to do. Yes, I am a girl like you."_

" _I'm just like you."_

" _I'm just like you."_

" _You're just like me."_

" _You're just like me."_

" _It's something anyone can see_ _\- "_

" _-A heart that beats."_

" _A heart that beats- "_

" _A voice that speaks the truth. Yes, I am a girl like you_ _."_

Both girls laughed happily as they finished their duet.

Xion tugged at her hair. "It's amazing! Except for our hair."

Kairi twirled her red hair and looked back at Xion's raven counterpart. "We could be twins!" She let out a giggle. "Oh oh! What about this birthmark?"

Kairi slipped her sleeve off her shoulder to expose a star-shaped scar. Xion examined the birthmark before checking her own shoulder only to find it bare.

"Hmm, no, I guess not." She responded with a bit of disappointment.

The two girls were too busy enjoying themselves that they failed to notice a spiky- haired guy walking towards them.

Sora carefully held the two cups of cocoa in his hands. "Kairi I got us hot... cocoa…"

The cups slipped from his hands as he stared in confusion at the two girls. He looked down to the puddle near his feet.

"I've been drugged." He said softly to himself. "Now there's two of them."

Kairi and Xion laughed at the poor boy's confusion. Looks like they had some explaining to do.

-x-

Vanitas looked from around the corner as Namine's platinum blonde tail swung elegantly side to side.

'Stupid cat, thinking she can do whatever she wants. I'll show her.' And with those thoughts in mind he charged at her; barking loudly as he made his presence known.

Namine began to run the second she heard the barking. Letting out a frightened yelp she took off.

'Vanitas. What was he doing in this part of the city?!' Namine desperately tried to figure out.

She ran without thinking. She had no idea where she was going. Nothing in the town was familiar to her. She passed barrel after crate after barrel until she stopped at a dead end. She was cornered.

"Someone's a long way from the palace." He snickered as he prowled closer.

Namine huffed, "Stay back, Vanitas. I don't have these nails filed for nothing."

Vanitas just chuckled dryly, "I'll take my chances."

Before he could pounce a blur of silver stood between Namine and Vanitas.

The strange new cat growled at Vanitas. "I'm warning you, leave her alone."

Vanitas laughed at the newcomer. "Heh. Or what? You'll spit a hairball at me?"

The newcomer growled and began to bark loudly. Vanitas jumped back in shock as the silver feline barked a back.

Namine looked above her, she skillfully leapt up to a small ledge. With a quick swish of her tail Namine knocked over a small bucket onto Vanitas's head. Vanitas let out a yelp of surprise as the bucket's contents spilled over him. He glared at the two felines.

"You'll pay for this. "With a quick shake, Vanitas rid himself of the bucket and sulked back into the crowd.

Namine leaped and landed right next to the silver cat, "That's quite a bark you have there. Though I think I would like the know the name of one who saved me." She said softly.

The cat's deep teal eyes widened, there was a small blush on his face as he turned the other way. "It's uh- Riku. My name's Riku."

Namine gave a slight nod, "Thank you Riku. My name's Namine."

Riku in the other cat's appearance. Her pure white fur was the softest he's ever seen. Not to mention her baby blue eyes that radiated innocence. His mouth felt dry, suddenly he couldn't think straight.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before." He mentioned. Of course, Namine wasn't from around here. Her owner was the princess for crying out loud.

Namine just chuckled, "I don't think we run in the same circles," Riku could get a whiff of her perfume. Did cat even use perfume? Apparently, the nobles did. "-but… perhaps we could change that."

"There you are."

Xion and Kairi let out a sigh of relief at the sight of their kitty friends safe and sound. Each girl reaching over and scooping the cats in their arms. Each cat letting out a small content noise.

Kairi felt her face scrunch up in confusion and laughed. "Did I just hear your cat bark?"

Xion giggled, "He has a style all his own."

Sora shuffled awkwardly nearby. Kairi looked so happy and she finally made a friend, he didn't want to interrupt. However, it was time he returned Kairi back home. "I'm sorry, Your Highness," The word felt wrong in his mouth. "we should be getting back."

Kairi wanted to protest but even she knew all good this must come to an end. Still… She just met Xion, there had to be another way to see her again.

"Xion, one day you have to come to Palace and sing for us."

Xion felt a bit shocked. "Really?"

Kairi nodded, "I'll send someone for you." There was a softness in her voice.

"I'll at Foudre." Xion said breathlessly.

The two girls smiled at each other before going their separate ways. Kairi and Sora left in the royal carriage while Xion made her way back to Elrena's sweatshop.

Riku squirmed in Xion's arms as they walked in the opposite direction of the carriage. Xion followed his gaze back to the carriage. He couldn't be thinking of the Princess's cat, could he? "Cat caught your tongue, eh Riku?"

Riku made a strange gurgled noise before letting out an affirmative bark.

Xion laughed. She wasn't worried about being scolded by Elrena. Not when her heart was full of so much hope.


	5. Runaway Royalty

Namine groomed herself as she did every afternoon. Her Kairi had long since fallen asleep. The young princess still tired from that day's events. While Kairi was exhausted, Namine was energized. Her mind ran wild with thought of the silver tomcat.

There was a small jingling noise. Below her a small mouse shook its tail. Namine paused for a moment. Normally she'd ignore the critter but today she had energy to spare. Perhaps the mouse wouldn't mind a small chase.

She leapt from her small bed and speed out of the room chasing after the rodent. She ran down the hall and towards the lower levels of the castle. She ran and ran until she was outside the castle itself. Namine pounced on the mouse only to find it wasn't a real mouse, but a toy.

"Huh?"

Then her world went dark.

-x-

Xemnas chuckled at the realization of his actions. The princess's cat yowled as his brother placed the cat underneath a crate. The poor feline cried out for her owner.

"Have we really stooped so low that we've resorted cat-napping?"

Ansem gave the crate a good shake, "Well unless you have a better way to get the Princess and avoiding the Wayward knights?"

Xemnas just looked up towards the princess porch. "I suppose you're right. Do you really think Father's plan will work?"

Ansem shrugged, "You doubt Father? If it weren't for your hesitation, I'm sure he'd name you King of Radiant."

Xemnas frowned, "She's coming, get to your position." He slipped on a coat and put on the dark hood over his face.

Then he waited.

-x-

Kairi's violet eyes fluttered open. Something wasn't right. She was still groggy as she wiped some drool from her face.

There was a distant yowl.

"Namine?"

Her precious companion as nowhere to be found.

Another yowl. It was coming from outside.

A sense of panic rushed through her. She grabbed her golden specter and ran out the door. As she got closer outside.

"Namine? Where are you?" Her voice wavered.

Once outside she saw a puff of white underneath a wooden crate.

"Namine?!" Kairi rushed to the cat's side. She heard pair of footsteps behind her. Dropping the crate, she whipped around and pointed her scepter at the intruder. She lunged at him, swinging her scepter at the mystery man.

"Leave Namine alone!"

He smirked underneath his hood. There were more footsteps behind her. He wasn't alone. But she was too late. There was a sharp hit on her neck.

Kairi dropped the scepter and collapsed.

Ansem grabbed the cat by the gruff of its neck and tossed it back into the burlap sack. Xemnas grabbed the unconscious princess and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Give me the cat, I'll head over to the hideout." Xemnas took the sack from his brother and disappeared into the dark.

Ansem grabbed the scepter. Soon it would be his. With newfound resolution, he crept back into the castle. Once in the princess's room he placed a note on her desk. Gripping the scepter once more he placed back where it belonged.

He had to leave soon; Father would be visiting them soon.

"You're late." Xemnas called from the couch where he sprawled out. He looked completely calm despite the screaming and banging coming from a separate room. Seemed like the Princess was awake.

Ansem scoffed, "Where's the cat?"

Xemnas pointed towards the backdoor, "Threw it out, thought about saving it as a snack for Vanitas."

Ansem shuttered, "I hate that dog. It's like he has a personality of his own."

His brother nodded in agreement, "We may be villains, but we're not evil."

Ansem sat in the couch across his brother. This was it; they kidnapped the princess. There was no going back after this.

-x-

Namine yelped as she tossed the cabin.

She felt horrible, because of her, Kairi was taken from the Palace. She had no idea where they were and not to mention, now she was completely covered in dirt and soot.

She needed to get back into that cabin and save Kairi.

"Oh, are you okay?" Namine turned around to see a large horse looking down at her.

Something about his gentle voice made her want to cry. "No. I'm not okay! My poor mistress has been taken by those two creeps and I can't even be with her! And I- I- Oh… who are you?"

The horse nudged her gently, "The name's Repli."

"Repli? It's nice to meet you. I'm Namine."

Repli guided her to a window that faced the living room where she could see the two figures siting down. She could hear a faint banging coming from further in the house. It had to be her Kairi.

"I can't believe they won't let me in there. My princess needs me."

"I'm sure the boss will let her out." Repli offered.

"Boss?"

Repli pointed his head in the direction on of the path. A small wagon was making its way towards the cabin.

-x-

Xehanort pet the dog that on his lap. He pondered in thought as he made his way to where his sons were holding the princess hostage. His plan was finally coming together. Everything had been calculated so carefully.

Still, with arrival of Twilight's ambassador forced his hand. If worse came to shove, he'd have no other choice to put an end to Eraqus' royal line. While he had much resentment towards Eraqus, he had no ill will towards his niece. He was indifferent towards her but she was a threat to his plans.

The light of the cabin came closer. Vanitas jumped off his lap and made his way to the cabin door. Xehanort followed. He knocked on the door once. And once was all it took for the door to open,

Xemnas and Ansem bowed slighted at him. "Father."

"Does she know I'm behind this?"

They shook their head.

He nodded his bald head in approval, "Good. Keep her here until the wedding to Prince Roxas is cancelled. Then we'll see which one of you the Princess will marry."

Namine gasped as she watched from the window. "Xehanort?! He's the one behind this? My princess! My Kairi! Repli! I have to get to her!" She cried. Panicked, in looked around until she spotted a chimney. "Repli! Do you think you can get me up there?"

Repli gauged the distance, "I don't know, it seems really high."

Namine frowned, she had to get there somehow. Then she got an idea. Namine placed herself on Repli's behind. She felt bad, but she had to get to Kairi. "You can do it, just trust me. Just count to three."

Repli can her a strange look but started to count anyways.

"One…

Two…"

"I'm sorry Repli."

"Thr- huh?"

Repli never got to three as Namine sunk her claws onto his behind. Instinct Repli kicked his hind legs into the air, launching Namine all the way onto the roof.

Once on the roof Namine gave Repli a thankful meow.

"A girl's got to do what a girl's got to do." She muttered to self rather reluctantly as she stared down the chimney. She took a deep breath and took a leap of faith. She tumbled all the way until she felt herself rolling on the ground.

She looked up to see Kairi staring at her with red puffy eyes.

"Na-Namine?" The young princess hiccupped.

Namine felt heavy with soot and ash. Yet the love she felt as Kairi scooped her up in her arms. 'I'll get you home, I promise.'

* * *

"Kairi! Kairi! Where are you?!" Eraqus cried out as he frantically searched his daughter's empty room. He had not since her since the night before. Her maids came running to him when they couldn't find her in the morning. He was in a meeting with the Ambassador of Twilight when he heard the news.

That was almost four hours ago. She didn't show up for her classes. She didn't appear for breakfast. He had already lost her mother; he couldn't bear to lose his daughter as well.

In the room with him were his personal guards, the Ambassador and his bodyguard, his brother and Sora. Eraqus felt ashamed. He should have assigned Kairi her own personal guards.

"I FOUND SOMETHING!" Said the shorter knight. His face covered by his helmet.

Everyone turned to Ventus. Eraqus had been planning to make the boy Kairi's guard as soon as he was officially knighted. Ventus handed Eraqus what he had found. It was a white envelope with a red ribbon attached. Eraqus stared at the letter, scared of it might say.

Xehanort growled behind him, "Out with it Eraqus, what does it say?!"

Eraqus opened the letter, his heart sank.

"She ran away…" His voice was so low he barely it.

Terra shook his head, "Master?"

Eraqus' voice trembled, "It says she ran away, that way she won't have to marry Prince Roxas.

A strong arm held him up, he hadn't even realized he began to falter.

Aqua guided him to sit on Kairi's bed. "Then we'll find her, we'll search the castle then the town. She couldn't have gotten far."

Eraqus chuckled painfully, "What a fool I am. Have I been so busy trying to save our little kingdom that I failed to see my flesh and blood suffering? Have I pushed my own daughter away from me?"

Xehanort placed his hand on his brother's shoulder with false sympathy. "Children can be difficult, take it from me brother. While I am proud of the men that Xehanort and Ansem are today, I faced many hardships with them. My niece is a fiery one. Perhaps this is just part of a rebellious phase. In any case, our best option is to form a search party. She is still the princess after all."

The two brothers smiled at each other. One with gratefulness, one with hidden intentions.

There was an awkward cough coming from the other side of the room.

The "Ambassador's" bodyguard leaned against the wall rather annoyed. "As touching as this is, I'm not sure we have time for this. Hellooo, we can't have a wedding with no princess. If the princess didn't want marry the prince a simple 'no' would have sufficed."

The "Ambassador" elbowed the red head. "Axel" He hissed then he turned to the King. "As much as I hate to admit it, we have a kingdom to run. If the princess isn't found soon, I'm afraid the Kingdom of Twilight will have no choice but to call off the wedding."

Sora, who up to this point had been silent finally spoke up. "It doesn't make sense! Why would Kairi run away?!" That didn't sound like her at all. Kairi would do anything for her kingdom. He scanned the room in hopes someone would have the answer, but they looked just as distraught as he did. Instead the Ambassador gave him a sympathetic look.

"We'll go get out stuff ready for the search party." Then they left.

Xehanort glared at him. "Perhaps you should read the letter yourself." His said condescendingly. Xehanort motioned Terra and Aqua to hold his brother. "Take him to his chambers, he will need some time to recover from the shook."

He walked behind them as they left the room. He was almost out the door when Sora stopped him.

"Maybe I can help you look for her."

Xehanort snickered. "With what? Your barn animals? Don't make me laugh." He yanked his arm away from Sora and left. Leaving Sora and Ventus as the last two in the room.

Sora didn't turn away from where Xehanort once stood.

"Do you believe anything he said." Sora asked out loud once everyone else left the room.

Ventus made his way to Sora's side. "Not one bit." He couldn't explain it, but something about Xehanort gave him the chills. "So, what we are planning to do?"

Sora looked down at the envelope in his hand. Xehanort must have had something with Kairi going missing, but he had nothing to prove it with. If he only had more time, he could use his dog Goofy to track down the source of the letter.

"I have a plan, but it's risky… Do you trust me Ven?"


	6. To be a Princess...

Relena's day was going perfect. Xion and Olette were up early and working on the dresses. Her first couple of sales were a success. Everything was perfect until he showed up.

She recognized his work instantly. His clothes weren't all that much to look at, but he bore the royal crest. A sign he worked closely with the King in the Palace. He was practically a walking wallet.

"Welcome sir," her sultry voice was almost at a purr. "Are you looking for a gown a special lady? I can assure you; you won't have to look anywhere else."

The young man's face turned red.

"Ac-actually. I need you see one of your dress people. Uh? I mean, seamstresses, yeah. I need to see your seamstress, Xion."

So much for having a good day...

Xion, on the other hand, was ecstatic to see Sora. She knew Kairi would send someone, but she didn't expect it so soon.

"I don't believe it! She actually sent for me!"

Sora flinched, "Actually- "

"I get to sing the Palace, THE PALACE!"

"Xion that's actually not why- "

"Oh, oh, should I rehearse? I should have rehearsed! Oh light, I look like peasant… what am I talking about I am a peasant." During her rambling she began to notice how refrained Sora's face looked. "You're- you're not here for that… are you?"

Sora shook his head sadly, "The truth is… Kairi… she's missing and you're the only one that can help me find her."

Xion felt a bit taken back. "Me? What can I do?"

Sora bit his lip, "I know this sounds crazy but IneedyoutopretendtobeKairi!"

Xion blinked slowly, "I'm sorry but it sounded you said I need to pretend to be- "

"Please! I know it's crazy, but I _know Kairi_. She would never run away. I'm positive her uncle Xehanort had something do to with her going missing. And without Kairi, the Twilight kingdom will cancel the wedding." His voice rang with urgency.

"You're asking me to pretend to be the _PRINCESS_! I could get thrown in prison! Or worse!" She made a slitting motion on her throat.

Sora's head fell low. Xion couldn't help but to pity him. If Sora was here, then something must have happened. "She's in real trouble, isn't she?"

Sora looked up at her, there was hope in his eyes.

Xion gave him an affirmative nod. "Count me in."

-x-

Xion looked out the carriage in awe as they approached the Palace. Riku poked his out to enjoy the wind on his face. It was an experience like no other. The fountains glistened in the light of the dawning day. Multiple gardens opened their sleeping buds as the carriage passed them by. The outer walls glowed a rosy pink hue.

It was beautiful.

Sora took Xion and Riku up through the castle until they reached Kairi's room. It was practically the size of the whole block.

Then there was the crowing piece. The portrait of Kairi and the King.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful, just look at the size of this place." She exclaimed breathlessly. Riku precipitated her emotions by letting out a small yip of content.

Sora watched Xion explore the room, he saw as the light of day illuminated her face. For a second he could almost pretend she was Kairi.

"Amazing, the similarities are… well it's weird alright." He grinned.

The two girls were so similar, yet he felt as if he could tell them apart in a heartbeat.

Xion looked sheepish as she tugged at her dark locks. "Almost, expect for the hair."

"Already have that covered, wait here." And with that Sora ran out the room.

Xion watched him go. She couldn't help but to wander around the princess's personal space. Riku let himself be guided by what he recognized as Namine's scent. It was centralized on the foot of the bed. And that's where he found himself, on the princess's bed.

"Riku! We can't just barge in and sit on her bed."

The silver cat just flickered its tail, happy in its chosen spot. He gazed at her with his teal eyes. That was all she needed before she carefully sat on the bed. It was the softest thing she ever felt. The bedsheets pulled her in further until she was fully sprawled out on the bed. Maybe being princess for a day won't be so bad.

-x-

Sora left the room and crept the down the hall to where Ventus was waiting with a box.

Ven turned towards him and lifted his helmet. "Did you find the girl?"

Sora nodded as he approached. "Her name is Xion, and yeah she's in Kairi's room waiting. Xehanort and the King?"

Ventus shrugged, "Xehanort's with Eraqus and Terra, Aqua's helping keep the kingdom running and the Prince… well I don't know what he's doing. I saw his bodyguard hanging around the gardens, that guy is weird?" He handed Sora the box.

Sora took it, he couldn't help but to smile. "Sooo are we gonna talk about you and the Ambassador? You have to admit, first Kairi and now you? Where's my twin."

Ven chuckled and put his helmet back on, "You go get Xion ready. Once they believe she's Kairi you go find the actual Kairi. I'll do my best to keep Xion safe."

Sora nodded and went back into Kairi's room where he found Xion on Kairi's bed with Riku sitting down on her lap. Xion perked up at the sight of him.

He held the box over his head, "I got you something." He placed the box next to her. Riku got up and gave a quick sniff. Xion opened the box and pulled out a long red wig.

She as she tried to put it on, she became aware of one small problem. Her own hair was too long it fit inside the wig.

"Um, Sora? A little help please?"

Sora looked at her for a moment, "Uhhh maybe iifff we put your hair up it can fit. Wait here, I'll go get a brush and ribbons."

Xion frowned, she didn't have to put her hair in elaborate braids each morning just to put on a wig. What she needed was a small trim. She looked around the room until her eyes landed on a pair of scissors on the desk.

"Hey Xion, I found the brush, but I couldn't- what are you doing?"

Sora couldn't believe it. Xion stood there as if nothing happened. As if there wasn't a mess of black hair at her shoes.

Now instead long straight hair, her was cropped just past her chin. She slipped the wig back on.

"Tada~ See now it fits but know we have a bigger problem. I don't know the first thing about being a princess!"

Sora shrugged off her concern. "Well we have a cheat-sheet for that." He walked Xion towards the desk and pulled out a book. "It's all here in the Princess's Book of Etiquette."

"That's a thing?!"

"Of course it is! I'll show you how it's done." Sora opened up the book and cleared his throat, "No nagging, bragging, sweating, fretting, slipping, tripping, slurping, burping, tweeting, or frittering allowed. Stay present, stay pleasant, stay proud."

He straightened his back and motioned to Xion to follow his movements.

" _To be a princess is to know which spoon to use._

_To be a princess is a thousand pairs of shoes._

_To maintain a regal gait, leave the parsley on the plate._

_And be charming but detached and be amused. To be a princess is to never be confused~_

_Do a pile and never fall, don't ever stray from protocol._

_All through the day there's just one way you must behave~_

_Do keep a grip and never crack,_

_Stiff upper lip and arch the back._

_Bend from above and always wear your gloves, and wave~_

_Shoulders back and tummy in, and pink out and lift the chin,_

_Slowly turn the head from side to side."_

Xion giggled as she mimicked Sora's movements. " _I see now~"_

Sora led her around Kairi's room and towards the closet before opening the door to reveal an immense amount of dresses.

" _Breathing gently, stepping lightly._

_Smile brightly, nod politely._

_Never show a thing you feel inside~_

_Glide!"_

Sora grabbed Xion and gently pushed her into the closet. It wasn't long before she came out with a brand-new dress much different than her usual attire; instead she was dressed in a deep royal purple gown with lavender and baby blue trimmings. Her red wig cascaded over her shoulders. She looked beautiful, even Riku agreed as he let out an approving bark.

Sora smiled despite the pain in his heart as he tried to ignore the image of his princess,

" _To be a princess is to always look your best~_

_To be a princess is to get to rest._

_Sit for a portrait, never squirm._

_Sleep on a mattress extra firm!_

_Speak and be clever, never at a loss for words~_

_Curtsy to every count and lord._

_Learn how to play the harpsichord._

_Sing lullabies and always harmonize in thirds_

_Thirds, thiirrdsss"_

The pair sang together as Sora found himself looking up at Kairi's portrait. Her deep indigo eyes were full of so much determination and kindness.

" _And… she has beautiful eyes, your spirits rise when she walks in the room."_

Xion's face softened as she listened to Sora describe the princess. His voice full of love and fondness. "I see."

" _Doors close, and the chemistry grows-_

_She's like a rose._

_That's forever in blooomm – ack!"_ Sora's voice cracked, sending him to a coughing fit. He looked over at Xion. "Too much?"

She shrugged. "You might want to stay in a lower range."

Sora grinned, " _Do a pile and never fall – "_

" _Ever ever ever fall"_

"– _Never show dismay – "_

" _And be there when people call"_

"– _Be prepared whatever royal life will bring~ Do keep a grip and don't –"_

" _Ever ever ever crack"_

"– _Take a dainty sip –"_

" _Never ever turn your back."_

" – _There's a time and place and way for everything~ To be princess is to never make your bed. To be a princess is to always use your heeaddd~"_

Xion twirled around with the tiara on her head right as her foot caught itself on her other ankle, sending her tumbling down.

Riku and Sora flinched as she hit the ground. The tiara rolled on the floor next them before coming to a stop. Xion just laughed, "I think we got it down."

Riku shook his head, his mistress was going to need a lot more practice if she was going to fool the King.

Sora and Xion spent the remainder of the day prepping her to appear more like Kairi. She was given a list of important things to remember, a quick bath to hide her peasantness, as well as crash course on the royal history.

Xion looked down at her notes, there was a heavy pit in her stomach. She would have to try memorize as much as she could because tomorrow the _princess_ would be returning. And absolutely no one could find out about the pauper.

* * *

Axel had to admit, the Radiant Kingdom was pretty to look at. Part of him wanted to like the place, yet he couldn't bring himself to miss his old home. Still something wasn't quite right.

From what he's seen the princess running away was a huge red flag, especially considering the Princess's profile. Once again, he couldn't help but to be relieved at the kingdom's misfortune.

He returned to the chambers that was assigned to him and Roxas. The future king was sitting in the corner looking out the window.

"You know, if the princess isn't back by tomorrow. We'll have to cancel the wedding." Axel pointed out.

Roxas continued to look out the window, noticing how rosier the sunsets here were compared to the ones at home. "I hope she's okay. I know I'd run away too, if I was forced to marry stranger."

"Big words coming from Twlight's next king."

Roxas frowned, "Something's going on here, Axel. I know you can feel it too."

The redhead grinned, "So you noticed?"

The young prince whipped his head towards his best friend, "You knew?!"

Axel just shrugged, "I know something is up, but I don't know what is it… yet. Still it's best nobody knows you're the crowned prince. As much as I would love a vacation, it'd be a shame if you disappeared as well. I'd hate to be the one to run the kingdom."

Roxas stifled a laugh, "You'd burn the kingdom to the ground by the end of the week, that's why I put Isa in charge." He let out a deep sigh "Still, I have a bad feeling about this whole thing. I want you to keep an eye out for anything suspicious and report it to me immediately. Understood?"

Axel knelt beside the boy. "Of course, my liege."


	7. Princess; Escaped and Arrived

Aqua summoned everyone in the main common room. She stood with a heavy weight on her shoulders. Sitting next to her was King Eraqus, dark circles covered his eyes. The man barley slept in the past two days, not when his daughter was missing.

Terra stood behind both of them, he had been tasked with keeping the King safe while Aqua ran the kingdom. Across of Xehanort sat down, his face was unreadable.

Finally, there was the "Ambassador" and his guard. The blonde was sitting on chair far from the rest of the group. Axel leaned against a wall nearby. Everyone's earlier attempts to find the princess where unsuccessful. Ienzo stood nearby, panicking internally as he tried in vain to come up with a solution.

The only ones missing was Sora and Ventus

Axel let out a long-exaggerated sigh and gave Roxas a not so subtle nudge.

Roxas grimaced but stood up anyways. He cleared this throat to get everyone's attention. "I suppose it's official then. I'm afraid that the Twilight Kingdom had no other choice but to- "

"Wait!"

In that moment a figure in armor burst in the room.

"Ven!" "Ventus!"

Ven opened his helmet so only his green eyes were visible, keeping his face hidden from Xehanort and the "Ambassador". He paused when he noticed everyone's eyes on him.

"Ack – I mean. Thanks, toooo um an external investigation by Sora," He looked towards he door as Sora walked in the room.

Sora smiled brightly and presented himself to the King. "Your highness. May we present, Princess Kairi."

The two stepped aside as Xion walked into the room. She did her best to ignore everyone's stare as she made her way to Sora.

Eraqus eyes widened as he was his daughter walk in the doors. "Kairi?" He stood up and ran towards her until he had her back in his arms. "Kairi, my dear precious daughter."

She looked a bit pale but other than that she looked just as she did before she disappeared. "My dear, where have you been."

'Kairi' looked up at him with an apologetic smile, "I'm so sorry Papa. I shouldn't have run away."

Eraqus hugged her harder. "It's alright my dear, just promise you'll never do it again."

Everyone else watched the tender scene with awe. The princess was just back… as if nothing happened.

Ienzo stood up abruptly, "With the princess back, so is the wedding between the kingdoms!"

Axel rolled his eyes, "I suppose, and agreement is an agreement. However, I recommend pushing the wedding back a day or two to make up for time lost. Especially when the crowned prince is set to make his debut tomorrow."

Roxas nodded slowly, "Sound's fair to me, after an agreement is an agreement." He stole a glance at the princess. He had to admit she was pretty. "The wedding is back in order…"

Xion let out a small sigh of relief, the wedding was delayed. Hopefully that would give Sora time to find the real princess.

Xehanort stared at the girl in the room. He kept his face blank, but his mind was racing. How was she even possible? As far as he was aware the princess was being held captive in the forest. There was no way his sons would let her escape. He promptly stood up, "If you excuse me, I must be off to see the arrangements for the wedding."

"Leaving so soon Lord Xehanort, don't you want to stay and celebrate _Kairi's_ return."

Xehanort turned to met Sora's eyes.

Eraqus clapped Sora's shoulders. "The boy is right, after all the wedding isn't for another couple of days. We have plenty of time. Terra, make sure my brother does not leave the castle until tomorrow."

Xehanort held is composure and gave a forced smile. "Of course, Eraqus. Come boy, I'll need to go to my study."

Sora and Ven eyed Xehanort as he left the room. Out of the corner of his eye Sora could see Xion's cat follow closely behind and pick something up in his mouth before hiding again.

Eraqus motioned to Sora and Ven, "Now my dear children, you must tell me how you found my little Light."

Sora cringed, "Ah… uh of course, Your Majesty."

-x-

Sora waited for Xion in Kairi's room. Her cat nudged himself between his legs. In his mouth a small leaf that had fallen from Xehanort's boot.

He had a plan now. He was going to use Goofy to track down where Xehanort had been the night before. And he'd take Donald just in case something happened. Sora just hoped that Ventus would agree to look after Xion while he was gone. He was sure Xehanort had taken Kairi to the forest outside the village.

Sora side and reached over to pet Riku. "Well boy, I guess this is it. Keep an eye out for trouble while I'm gone."

The cat didn't respond, but Sora knew he understood. Riku had a deep connection with Xion, like Namine did with Kairi.

He could hear the sound of clacking heels down the hallway, "Welp here goes nothing.

* * *

Kairi huffed out in frustration. It had been two days since she's been trapped in the cabin with nobody but Namine for company. Her kidnappers hardly interacted with her except when they brought her meals.

Two days passed by, if she didn't return to Radiant soon the kingdom would collapse. And her father, oh light her father. What would he do without her? How could be she so foolish enough to get kidnapped?!

She needed to escape.

She needed to a plan.

And tonight, she was going to get out.

-x-

Xemnas peeked out the window. He couldn't help but to frown.

"Is something the matter brother?"

Xemnas didn't bother looking back at Ansem. "Father's late."

Ansem scoffed. "Since when are you worried about what Father does? You didn't even want to be the one to marry Kairi after all this over."

"Did it occur to you that she is our _cousin_. And an annoying overbearing one at that."

His brother shrugged and rolled his eyes. "She's not even blood, Xemnas. Besides we're probably going to poison her or hire a hitman after the wedding." He against Xemnas, "Or could it be you have a thing for a certain _blue_ _royal guard~"_

"Hump," Xemnas pulled away, "Shut up. We still need to keep ourselves hidden and–"

The was a crash then a "HEELLPP!"

Ansem and Xemnas threw on their coats and ran to the princess's room.

-x-

Kairi studied her little cabin chamber of a prison. It was small but moderately well-kept. Whoever her kidnappers are, they're smart. Sure, her little bedroom is clean, but it's practically barren. Just a bed with a blanket, a small stand and a small restroom attached. Not to mention the fact that the windows were boarded up. The only way out way the only way in.

But out there is where her kidnappers are.

She managed to deduce that there is two of them. Cleary much taller and stronger than her. So she need to be smarter and faster if she was to escape.

Kairi wrapped the blanket around herself like a cloak, her pink dress would be an easy give away in the dark night.

Next she carefully pulled at the drawers from the nightstand and filled with the ash from the fireplace before stacking them on a ledge next to the door. Kairi sulked behind the door with the empty nightstand and a bucket she found in the restroom.

Her freedom was riding on her pulling this escape.

Kairi threw the bucket to other side of the room, causing it to bounce off the window with a shattering crash.

She screamed. "HEELLPPP."

Within seconds Kairi could see the shadows outside the door.

The doorknob jingled. Kairi felt her heart banging inside her chest as the door opened.

"Princess is everything –"

Kairi tapped her heel. At that moment Namine knocked over the ash filled drawers.

"- Agh?! What the-"

Her kidnapper didn't get a chance to finish. In the confusion Kairi leapt her hiding place and chucked the nightstand at him.

He staggered further in the room as he was hit. Kairi ran past him with Namine following closely behind. She ran past the living room and the door towards freedom.

Kairi ran desperately towards the kidnapper's horse. If she could just reach the horse, she'd be safe. If she could just –

Something yanked Kairi backwards. She yelped out in pain as she felt a tight unforgiving grip on her arm.

"Going somewhere Princess?" Kairi felt her arm get jerked upward.

"NO! L-let me go!"

Namine hissed at the man. The sight of her mistress being in so much pain infuriated the royal feline. Repli looked behind him to see Namine trying to claw at his master. Ansem raised his leg to kick the small cat.

Without thinking, Repli kicked first, hitting Ansem square on the ribs. Ansem let go Kairi, who promptly scooped Namine in her arms and moved away from the man. Repli kicked his legs again, this time sending Ansem flying backwards, the impact leaving the man unconscious.

Kairi looked back the man. Something about him seemed… familiar. She took deep breath as she saw he was still breathing. He was alive, there was no blood on her hands. That she could live with.

"Come on, Namine." Kairi hopped on top of the horse and rode off into the night.

* * *

The night had settled. Sora took a deep breath as he snuck into room meant for the royal animals. Of course, being the "stable boy", he knew no one would question him being there. Still, Sora was nervous as he called out for his friends.

"Donald? Goofy?" It was a harsh whisper, but it got the job done as he heard small pattering heading his way.

A big dark brown dog with a green hat and white duck in a sailors outfit greeted him. They seemed sad as the cuddled him.

"I know, I miss her too."

Sora pulled out the leaf from it's pocket and held it out on his palm. Goofy looked at it curiously and gave it a small sniff.

"Think you can track it down boy?"

Goofy sniffed it again and gave Sora a gruff bark.

Sora smiled.

"Take me to her."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy snuck off into the night. All hoping they could track down the missing princess before Xehanort left the castle.

Sora didn't know how long he'd been out in the forest just following Goofy. He had no doubt that Xehanort had left the castle by now. Perhaps Xehanort even beat Sora to his hideout. Still, if Sora could just find where Kairi was being kept, he could send Donald and Goofy back to castle to get reinforcements.

Ahead of him, Goofy came to a stop.

"Goofy? Why'd you stop boy – oh"

Sora crouched by a tree that faced the cabin. It was small but what caught his eye was the dark horse stationed in front of the cabin. It was Xehanort's horse, he was here.

Goofy lingered near Sora, growling in the direction of the cabin. Donald waddled behind them as he waited for orders from Sora.

Sora motioned for the duck to stay. "Keep out of sight, Donald. If something happens go back to the palace and find Ven. Okay?"

The duck quacked back and ran off to hide. Sora waved Goofy over and the two snuck towards the cabin until they were outside on of the windows.

"Fools! How could you let yourselves be outsmarted by a child!" Xehanort's voice boomed from inside.

"Getting kicked in the side by a horse helps." Said a voice that was familiar to Sora.

There was a loud smacking noise. "Don't talk back to me Xemnas. Now how did she escape!"

Sora's eyes went wide. Xemnas? As in Xehanort's son? If he was here, then was the other one here was well? He pressed himself closer to cabin. He could hear Xehanort continue to talk.

"Something's amiss, why didn't she tell Eraqus about her kidnapping yet. Unless she hadn't figured out your identities yet… Still, something is not right with that girl. We must act fast if we're to take over the crown."

Sora covered his mouth as he gasped in surprise. 'Xehanort? As King?!' This was worse than he thought. Xehanort didn't just kidnap the princess, he was planning to completely overthrow the kingdom! He had to get back to Ven and warn him. He had to-

"Going somewhere."

Sora felt himself get slammed to the ground. He tried to fight back but his attacker kept him down. There was a black flash and followed by a pained whimper from Goofy. Eventually he felt his attacker pull him up and force him into the cabin. Three pair of golden eyes glared at him.

Xehanort seemed especially pleased to see him. "Looking for something stable boy?"

Sora tried to lunge at the man, but Ansem and Xemnas held him back. "What are you planning Xehanort?! You? King? Get real, you'll never be king."

Xehanort just laughed before striking Sora. "Take him and the dog to the mine. I'll go fix our _princess_ problem."

From a distance Donald watched as Sora and Goofy were ambushed. He fought back his rage and urge to go rescue them. But even Donald knew he was no match for Vanitas. So instead he did what Sora ordered him to do. Donald ran back the way he came.

Back to the Palace

Back to Ventus.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is purely written for myself as a test run. About a year ago I began to write a full blown fantasy/kingdom AU for the current BBS-KH3 portion of the game. But that's a lot to write out as a fantasy au so I decided to start small. And thus this KH:PatP Au was born. 
> 
> I am planning on having regular updates as the it's pretty much all written, maybe once or twice a week depending if I update KTT. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions on how I can improve, please let me know.


End file.
